The Skanks
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Thanks to The Skanks, this was a summer Quinn would never forget. AU-ish. Possible Faberry if requested; a side of Klaine. :D
1. Floozy

Title: The Skanks  
>Fandom: Glee<br>Pairing(s): Quinn/undetermined and Klaine... I sort of want Faberry. What do you guys think? :)  
>Summary: Thanks to The Skanks, this was a summer Quinn would never forget.<br>Warnings: Swearing, possible fem!slash (undetermined), OOC-ness, AU-ish, etc.  
>Rating: T<br>Word Count: 647  
>Song: The Garden- <em>Mirah<em>

_a/n1: _I wanted to fill in the blanks for the Skanks before the next episodes do lol. Race against the clock I guess? :'D Oh well; I bet everyone is doing something like this! I really want Faberry right now, but if you guys don't... I will say this: no Quinn/Finn, 'kay? I really dislike that pairing.

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee! :D

* * *

><p>Summer seems to drag on for Quinn Fabray.<p>

Her "friends" called her everyday, texts filled with "where are you?"'s and "Quinn are you okay?"'s. At first Quinn indulged herself in her child-like desires to communicate with the group of misfit Glee kids—she gossiped with Santana and Brittany about Sam's trouty mouth macking on Mercedes, the "Kiss That Missed" video that was reminiscent of her morning sickness, and Puck's attitude (read: bitch/save) towards Lauren Zieses.

But as the sticky warm summer days dragged on, Quinn felt faker and faker by the minute. Her baby doll dresses clung to her like a second skin, her short hair cradled her face far too gently. And now that school was over, Quinn had no identity. She was neither a Cheerio nor Glee kid. She was just Quinn Fabray, fake and plastic.

She had thought about going on dates with the boys who winked at her at the mall—hitting on them seemed like a great prospect in the heat of the moment. But with her last crappy break ups Quinn was reminded of pregnancy and mono—basically, dating was a no-chance-in-hell choice for her.

Not if she wanted to focus on herself.

To top it off, her mother was a living nightmare _Stepford_ wife (or in this case, a divorcee): she held white glove parties for all her country club friends, introduced Quinn to rich boys looking for a easy lay, and drank a variety of wines Quinn was _sure_ that were foreign and increasingly expensive.

In hindsight, Quinn should have seen the Skanks coming. Afterall, everything else in her life was falling to pieces.

"Quinnie dear, could you run out and pick up some sparkling apple cider? My girlfriends from the country club are driving up and you can't have a good party without a decadent dessert tray and sparkling juices!"

Quinn, sitting at the polished marble island in the middle of her kitchen, looked up from her _Cosmo_ magazine and greek salad. Her choppy, texturized bangs covered the inquisitive arch of her brow. "Why don't you just open up the wine cupboard?" she suggested. Her mother suddenly looked aghast, hand going to her heart.

"Do you think we're a bunch of drunken floozy's?" she said, voice suddenly hoarse.

Quinn thought back to the times her mother and father drank like sailors and giggled like children. She smiled curtly. "Yes. I do. But if you want the cider, I'll get you your cider." She pushed herself away from the island, hopping off the black bar stool. Walking towards the front door she toed on some ballet flats as her mother strode over, face taut with anger.

"Lucy!"

"Mother, I told you _not_ to call me that." Quinn said warningly. She snatched her purse from the closet, but not before she dug her hand in her mother's coat and pulled out a credit card.

Her mother shook her head, hand going to her face. She heaved a sob and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Quinnie, you used to be _so good_."

As Quinn's hand turned the door knob, about to ignore her, an emotion swelled up in her, her head feeling clearer than before and her heart lighter. Braver. _Rebellious_. She looked her mother straight in the eye, something she hadn't done in a long, _long _time. "And you used to be so sober. I guess people change." As her mother gasped, Quinn gave into another indulgence: a victorious smirk.

And then Quinn walked away, a power surging within her that she hadn't felt since she was the head cheerleader of McKinley.


	2. Skank

Title: The Skanks  
>Fandom: Glee<br>Pairing(s): Quinn/undetermined and Klaine  
>Summary: Thanks to The Skanks, this was a summer Quinn would never forget.<br>Warnings: Swearing, possible fem!slash (undetermined), OOC-ness, AU-ish, etc.  
>Rating: T<br>Word Count: 647  
>Song: Bitches- <em>Mindless Self Indulgence<em>

_a/n1: _I'll wait until chapter four to make a decision on who Quinn will be with. For that reason, please list a person (other than Finn) that you would like Quinn paired with. You can vote with either: Rachel, Puck, an OC, or a character not mentioned. Please specify when you review so I can determine a pairing! Obviously it will be short lived with angst since this is the summer and Quinn gets badass during it. :P

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee! :D

* * *

><p>"Sparkling apple cider: the fizzy fancy drinks at those chastity balls?" Quinn said for the umpteenth time. The cashier gave Quinn a funny look, a cross between confusion and amusement. Quinn rolled her eyes and stalked away, going to the water and soda aisle to find it herself.<p>

Idly, she ran her hands across some brightly coloured pop bottles. She could always buy those Chubby sodas and claim they were exotic fruit flavours. Grabbing a few bottles of soda she was startled, for only a moment, when hand rested itself firmly on her shoulder.

Quinn shrugged the hand off, her ice queen stare working its way on her face. "Excuse me, what do think your doing?" she said, injecting a little venom into her words. Quinn saw a short, chubby black girl—with a scary resemblance to Mercedes (minus the Technicolor-zebra part). Her expression looked fierce and her hair was fiercer—untamed and cut to imperfect perfection.

"Excuse _me? _More like excuse yourself! Girl, that's _my _selection of drinks. Back your freight-train-behind up and move along!"

Quinn arched an eyebrow, un-amused. "No. Stop acting like a two-year and realize there's plenty to go around." Quinn grabbed some more bottles and as the girl tried to touch her again, Quinn swifly moved back. "See? Plenty left. Go get a cart or something and load it up—then see where your hips are at in a week." she said, with mock nonchalance. She knocked shoulders with the girl who screeched with outrage, her hips swaying with attitude as she left.

'_Take that_.' Quinn thought, the same thrill from this morning coursing through her veins and tingling in her spine. She felt on top, in _power_ with this new found attitude—it wasn't like she hadn't been full of attitude before, it's just after becoming a _nobody_ and not a head cheerleader, there hadn't been a chance to exercise that power.

As Quinn went to the checkout, feeling like a head Cheerio, she completely missed the pissed looked on the other girl's face which had slowly dissipated to intrigue.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the parking lot when she was approached.<p>

Two hands pushed Quinn at her car, Quinn stumbling forward and face smacking against the window. It felt awfully a lot like Santana throwing her up against the McKinley lockers. Quinn made no sound, instead turning on her heel to face her assaulter. _'Great, just what I needed. Someone trying to steal my money.'_ Quinn thought, unimpressed. Her luck seemed to be running dry these days.

Instead of a burly man covered in black clothing like Quinn had originally assumed, it was that stupid girl again—her nostrils were flared with anger and her eyes appeared to be flashing like a wild animal. "Are you _serious_?" Quinn droned.

"Shut up. Now listen here princess." The girl said as Quinn rolled her eyes and started getting her keys out. "I know you were the head cheerleader for awhile—hell, you even got knocked up."

"Oh _please_ like that is anything new." Quinn bit out. Hearing about her past mistakes was only making her feel more and more irritated.

"And suddenly you're not on top of a gold pedestal anymore. You're just a nobody. With a lot of sass and attitude who thinks she can get away with anything." The girl pushed Quinn against the car again, Quinn nearly dropping her keys. The girl went to push her again but Quinn grabbed her wrist, digging her manicured nails in _hard_.

"Keep. You hands. _Off me_." hissed the blonde. She glared hard at the girl. "Touch me again and I'll have you charged for assault." The girl tried to say something but Quinn interrupted. "I may not be upon a pedestal and I may not be a head cheerleader. But if you think for one second that makes me a little defenceless bird, then you're wrong."

Quinn put as much force as she could into pushing the girl away, quickly getting into the car and locking the doors as the girl was stunned. Turning on the ignition and revving up the engine in anger, Quinn sped off, not once glancing back at the girl.

The girl stayed there for a few minutes before she shook her head, pulling out her phone and typing in a number. As she held it to her ear and the dial tone bleeped, she stared at the car vanishing out of sight.

"_What be up, Shelia?" _

"I think we found ourselves a new Skank."


End file.
